Valerie Thomas
Valerie Flora Thomas is a character used by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. She possesses the abilities of Ingrain, Photosynthesis, Terrakinesis, Florakinesis and Venokinesis. She is 28 years old. Appearance Valerie is tall and slim, with green eyes and pale skin. Her hair is naturally blonde, but she dyes it a vibrant red colour because she doesn't find it striking enough otherwise. Her fashion taste is as eccentric. She tends to like large, bold statement accessories, short skirts, rocker shirts and jackets. She also tends to wear heavy make-up. Abilities Valerie's first ability is Ingrain. Using this ability, she can bond herself to the ground in order to improve her footing and become less mobile. It doesn't make it impossible for her to move, not by far, but moving becomes more difficult and needs more energy and force. Also, once bonded, she can absorb nutrients from the earth. These can be used to heal her, and the ability can also be used offensively, since it weakens the soil's structure and can kill plants. However, the ability can only be used when standing upon natural soil. It is particularly ineffective when on synthetic footing. Her second ability is Photosynthesis. It enables her to use sunlight, water and carbon dioxide to generate energy. This energy can be used to sustain her, to increase her energy levels and to heal simple injuries. The stronger the levels of light she is exposed to, the more energy can be produced in a specific amount of time. However, to use the ability, she must have access to light, as well as the chemical constituents necessary. Artificial light can be used instead of sunlight, at need, but it will be weaker and will take more time. The ability also gives a green tint or colouring to her skin while in use. Her third ability is Terrakinesis, the ability to manipulate rocks, stones and the earth. Hers skill with this ability is limited, and she usually needs to be quite close to the earth to access it. Then, she can move stones, rock, earth, soil and sand, and can also occasionally create them. She doesn't gain strength from the presence of other evolved humans, unlike some others who possess the same ability. Her fourth ability is Florakinesis. Valerie can create any kind of plant or plant material with just a thought, and can also make her limbs mimic various plants. Additionally, she can manipulate existing plants, increasing their growth and making them secrete different chemicals such as poisons and dyes. The ability seems to give her a connection with nature, as she states that she feels most comfortable when near plants. Her fifth ability is Venokinesis. Valerie can create many poisons and toxins, in the form of powders, liquids and gases. She can also neutralise these and heal their effects, or can intensify the poison and make it work more quickly and effectively that it would naturally. Family & Relationships *Mother - Kimberlee Thomas *Father - Adam Thomas *Brothers - Benjamin and Sydney Thomas History Valerie manifested during her teenage years, and was briefly captured by Primatech when she was 21. Although she was released after a few days, the experience gave her a strong distrust of all companies which dealt with abilities. She met Tonia McHugh when they were both in college. When Tonia was contacted by the New Company, Valerie told her to refuse their offer, reminding her of her own capture seven years previously. She then attacked the agent, Rhia Jones, as the woman drove home, but was defeated and captured. She was in custody for months, but has recently escaped. Etymology Valerie is a Latin name meaning "to be healthy, strong". This could refer to how she can use her abilities to maintain her health and strength. Her middle name, Flora, means "flower" and refers to her nature-based abilities, particularly florakinesis. Her surname, Thomas, is Aramaic and means "twin". Though she is not a twin herself, her two brothers are. Category:Characters